blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velconi Stalkers
Velconum Empire Special Acquisitions units, more commonly known as Velconi Stalkers, are elite troops used for reconnaisance and assassination by the Velconum Empire and later New Atlantis. Stalkers are similar in status to the feared Velconi SpecOps, but less often seen on the field due to the discreet nature of their missions. Deployment Stalker units are used in high-risk missions which require a subtle touch, from assassinations to assisting Plaghans. They sometimes take disguises, but do not go undercover for long periods of times, like the Plaghans do. Stalkers work mostly behind the scenes and are not very well-known by the general public. Unlike the rest of the Imperial Army, Stalkers are purposely kept off any propaganda material so that most people are not familiar with what they look like. Stalkers are generally deployed in pairs, with one fulfilling the role of Tracker and another as the Deadeye. All Stalkers capable of filling either role, the one taken is merely determined by personal preference and mission parameters. Trackers are responsible for most of the ground work, and as suggested by their name, often track targets and assassinate them in close-range. Deadeyes, on the other hand, usually provide guidance while observing the situation from a distance (the distance can vary between a nearby vantage point to all the way on a ship in orbit). When necessary, the Deadeye can provide fire support or an emergency escape route. Despite this setup, Deadeyes are not always far away from Trackers and the two often travel and fight side by side. On the battlefield, Stalkers generally attack from long-range, with the Tracker as the spotter while the Deadeye works as the sniper. Training Velconi Stalkers are selected from SpecOps candidates who pass certain genetic and performance criteria. These soldiers are put though a different augmentation program, one which also lasts 5 weeks but is less damaging to their physical appearance, allowing them to pass off as regular humans and thus able to take disguises. If they survive the augmentation process, they are then subject to a two-year combat training course which, like the SpecOps training course, teaches them to be proficient with all forms of weaponry, emphasizing stealth and misdirection tactics. Trainees are also given a taste of being undercover as they are forced to live among the civilian populace during the duration of their training (and if anyone discovers what they really are, they fail immediately). Once the trainees graduate from their course, they are assigned to be the partner of an experienced Stalker. Over the next two months, their performance is judged and if they perform satisfactorily in their missions, will go on to become a fully fledged Velconi Stalker. Notable Members * Echo Four Trivia * Velconi Stalkers were first mentioned in the description of the flashbang from the original Black Hearts game1, which described their deadly usage of stealth. However, they did not appear in-game, as they were cut shortly before the game's release. * Q-Games developers revealed that the original Stalkers were supposed to be close-range enemies that made heavy use of the flashbang and combat knife. They were determined to be too annoying to fight and eventually removed from the game. * Stalkers made their debut in Black Hearts: Rebels2, now in the service of New Atlantis. * According to Echo Four, Stalkers are encouraged to bury their past identity, including their names before becoming a Stalker. This does not seem to be the case with regular SpecOps, as Captain Riaz is shown to have kept his name. Appearances # Black Hearts (Mentioned Only) # Black Hearts: Rebels Category:Imperial Military Category:New Atlantean Military